


Different for Other Reasons

by That_Geek



Series: The Coming Out Series [5]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gender Confusion, non binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Sky believes they are different they just aren't sure how exactly so they seek out some help from Sarah Jane.
Series: The Coming Out Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Different for Other Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final piece for this series. I found it the most difficult to write because I recently can't out to my mum about being non-binary.

Sarah Jane was typing away on her computer. They had a packed weekend planned, everyone was heading into London for a Pride parade. Sarah Jane pushed her hair back as she looked between her notes and the screen when the attic door creaked open, she needed to oil that thing. Sky sat behind her.

"How was school dear?" She asked, turning in her chair and pulling her glasses off.

"Mum, I'm different" Sky blurted out

"Well of course you are"

"No, not like that. I know we talked about society and culture and" they paused playing with their fingers.

"Is something wrong?"

Yes, no. I just don't understand Mum. You told me all about girls and boys and I don't feel like either" Sky's voice broke, Sarah Jane made the quick move from her desk chair to the sofa and wrapped her arm around her child's shoulders.

"Well that's alright, Sky"

"I know we have the pride parade this weekend so do you know much about gender identity?" Sarah Jane had to be honest she had never put much thought into it. She had always been comfortable being cisgender.

"I can't say I know lots, Sky but my first pride was a great place to learn a little more"

"Really?” they sniffed and turned to look at their mum, “because I found this one identity called Non-binary and I think it fits but I don't know if I should be more, what's the word?"

"Androgynous?"

"Yeah, I mean. If I'm right, do I need to cut my hair or dye it another colour or not wear skirts or change my pronouns" Sky listed as they wiped their eyes. Sarah Jane fished a tissue from her pocket and handed it to the young person.

"Well, my dear child, I don’t know much about being non-binary, however, here's something I do know. You don't have to figure everything out all at once, I'll be at your side while you figure it all out. We also happen to know a xylock who possesses information from all kinds of places" she kissed the top of Sky's head.

"You think Mr Smith will help me"

"Of course, he is educated to a level you won't believe. His purpose is to protect planet earth and if that means protecting you from homophobic and non-binary phobic people then so be it." Sarah Jane stood with an outstretched hand which Sky took, they walked down the steps. Sarah Jane looked at her child who looked quite nervous as they looked at the brick chimney.

“Mr Smith, I need you”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note TERFS aren't allowed in 13 Bannerman Road, not looking at anyone in particular but if you know you know.  
> Thanks for reading each piece and leaving your kudos'. I always appreciate them.


End file.
